1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a water bag and, more particularly, to such a water bag, which is specifically designed for bicycle riders.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a water bag according to the prior art. This structure of water bag comprises a collapsible bag body 1, a filling hole 2 disposed near the bottom side of the bag body 1, a cap 3 hinged to the bag body 1 and adapted for closing the filling hole 2, a suction tube 4 extended from the bag body 1 near the top side for enabling the user to suck in water from the bag body 1, a suction valve 5 adapted for closing/opening the suction tube 4, and a drain valve 6 at the bottom side of the bag body 1. This structure of water bag is collapsible and suitable for use outdoors. However, it is inconvenient to clean the inside wall of the bag body 1. When cleaning the inside wall of the bag body 1, the user must insert a stick brush through the filling hole 2 to rub the inside wall of the bag body 1. Tis cleaning method cannot thoroughly clean all comers inside the bag body 1.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved water bag for bicycle riders which can obviate the above drawbacks.
The present invention relates to a water bag and, more particularly, to such a water bag, which is specifically designed for bicycle riders.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a water bag, which eliminates the aforesaid problem. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a water bag, which is specifically designed for bicycle riders. It is another object of the present invention to provide a water bag, which enables the user to conveniently thoroughly clean the inside of the bag body. To achieve this and other objects of the present invention, the water bag is provided having a water outlet tube at the bottom side and a mouth at the top side. Transverse locating ribs and transverse locating grooves are symmetrically disposed in inner sidewalls of two opposite bag body panels of the mouth and adapted for sealing the mouth. A strip and hook material and a strip of loop material are provided at the outer sidewalls of the bag body panels at two sides for fastening to each other to hold the mouth in a closed rolled up status. When the mouth opened, the user can easily thoroughly clean the inside of the bag body of the water bag.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.